One Less Lonely Girl
by E.Catalina.D
Summary: Si daca Demetri crede ca ar putea fi o fata solitara mai putin pe aceasta planeta? Uare ce va face? Cititi va rog si comentati. Scuze pentru orice greseala!


Personajele nu sunt ale mele. Eu doar am scris aceastã fic. Lecturã placutã!

*.*.*.*.*.*

_One Less Lonely Girl_

There's gonna be one less lonely girl

(One less lonely girl)

One less lonely girl

(One less lonely girl)

There's gonna be one less lonely girl

(One less lonely girl)

One less lonely girl

Poate cã daca i-mi voi deszvãlui sentimentele va fi o fatã solitarã mai putin in aceastã lume...

How many "I told ya"s

"Let's start over"s and "shoulder"s

Have you cried on before

How many promises

Be honest, girl

How many tears you let hit the floor

How many bags you packed

Just to take them back

Tell me that: How many either "or"s

O vad cum o tortureazã pe noua nascutã protejatã de cei din familia Cullen. Poate ar fi mai sigur sa tac...

Dar totus... Ea este asa de frumoasã, perfectã, sigurã de ea... Jane este atât de maleficã. Atât de irezistibilã.

Cel putin pentru mine...

But no more

If you let me inside of your world

There'll be one less lonely girl

Oh, I saw so many pretty faces

Before I saw you, you

Now all I see is you

(I?m coming for you)

(I?m coming for you)

De când mã stiu pe lume vampirilor, Jane e lânga mine. Nu cred cã de buna voie, sunt sigur cã daca ar putea ar merge in misiune decat cu fratele ei, Alec.

No, don't need these other pretty faces

Like I need you

And when you're mine

In the world

There's gonna be one less lonely girl

(I?m coming for you)

One less lonely girl

(I?m coming for you)

One less lonely girl

(I?m coming for you)

One less lonely girl

There's gonna be one less lonely girl

Mereu mi-a fost fricã de Alec. Ele este mul mai puternic decât Jane.

Cu cât îmi este mai fricã de el cu atat sunt mai gelos pe el. Alec este mereuu lânga Jane. Mereu!

(I?m coming for you)

I'm gonna put you first

(I?m coming for you)

I'll show you what you're worth

If you let me inside your world

There's gonna be one less lonely girl

Christmas was a merry

Fourteenth of February

And I wanted to spend it with you

How many dinner dates

Set dinner plates

And he didn't even touch his food

Eu stau întodeauna in umbra. Fac ce mi-se spune. Ce îmi spune Jane, mai exact.

Singurele cuvinte care mi-lea adresat vreodatã au fost mereu un ordin. Un ordin care insemna moarte cuiva, de obicei.

How many torn photographs

Are you taping back

Tell me that: Did you see an open door

But no more

If you let me inside of your world

There'll be one less lonely girl

Oh, I saw so many pretty faces

Before I saw you, you

Now all I see is you

(I?m coming for you)

(I?m coming for you)

No, don't need these other pretty faces

Like I need you

And when you're mine

In this world

There's gonna be one less lonely girl

Stind ca este atât de crudã, stind ca ea nici mãcar nu ma place, stin aceste lucruri... Eu tot o iubesc.

(I?m coming for you)

One less lonely girl

(I?m coming for you)

One less lonely girl

(I?m coming for you)

One less lonely girl

There's gonna be one less lonely girl

(I?m coming for you)

I'm gonna put you first

(I?m coming for you)

I'll show you what you're worth

There's gonna be one less lonely girl

Iubirea me este aceea iubire ascunsa atãt de adanc in sufletul meu incat chiar cred ca nimeni nu stie de ea.

Dar ceea ce cred nu este adevãrat... Sigur Aro stie! El mi-a citit toate gandurile avute vreodatã. El sigur stie ce cred despre Jane. Banuiesc cã si de asta el râde de mine de fiecare data când ma prinde observand fiecare pas al muzei mele.

I can fix up your broken heart

I can give you a brand new start

I can make you believe

I just wanna set one girl

Free to fall (Free to fall)

She's free to fall (Fall in love)

With me

My hearts locked

And nowhere that I got the key

I?ll take her and leave the world

With one less lonely girl

There's gonna be one less lonely girl

One less lonely girl

One less lonely girl

There's gonna be one less lonely girl

One less lonely girl

One less lonely girl

(I?m coming for you)

One less lonely girl

(I?m coming for you)

One less lonely girl

Aro sar putea sã nu fie singurul care stie. Si acel Cullen sar putea sã stie. Cititorul de minti, Edward. Nu stiu daca atunci cãnd a venit in Italia si-a dat seama de gandurile mele... Porobabil era prea ocupat cu Aro.

(I?m coming for you)

One less lonely girl

There's gonna be one less lonely girl

(I?m coming for you)

I'm gonna put you first

(I?m coming for you)

I'll show you what you're worth

If you let me inside your world

There's gonna be one less lonely girl

(I?m coming for you)

One less lonely girl

(I?m coming for you)

One less lonely girl

(I?m coming for you)

One less lonely girl

There's gonna be one less lonely girl

(I?m coming for you)

I'm gonna put you first

(I?m coming for you)

I'll show you what you're worth

Poate Aro i-a spus lui Jane... Poate ea stie de cea ce simt pentru ea... Sau poate nu.

Sper sa nu!

If you let me inside your world

There's gonna be one less lonely girl

Dar vreau ca ea sa stie. Pentru ca sunt absolut sigur ca daca Jane ar sti ce simt pentru ea ar fi o fatã solitarã mai putin in aceasta lume.

*.*.*.*.*

Buna tuturor! Este prima mea fic scrisa in romana (pana acum am scris decat in portugheza) asa ca va rog sa iertati orce greaseala ortografica. Nu locuiesc in Romania dar totusi am vrutsa scriu ceava pentru fani Twilight de acolo. Ser din suflet ca va placut!

Comentati, sa im spunet ce credeti ca sa pot sa scriu mai bine!

Multumesc mult ca ati itit!


End file.
